Benedict Finstere
Benedict Finstere is a White Knight character played by St Weatherby. He is a member of the noble House of Finstere, which is famous for its supply of quality Squires to the Kingdom's Knight forces. He is currently a White Knight Commander in Asgarnia, in service to King Richard Grosvenor and King Weatherby S. Lionheart.. White Knight Era & New Asgarnia Raised as a child in the Noble House of Finstere since the White Knight Era in Asgarnian history, when the kingdom was under rulership of Steward Richard Grosvenor, a White Knight Marshal and soon King Alexander Acryiata. Benedict was born heir to the House of Finstere, and has successfully enrolled for squireship in the Albus Ordinis, the White Order since the age of 14. As a young squire of noble origin, he was provided with nurtritious diets which significantly aided him of his growth throughout teenagehood, to his current stage of a tall, strong and sturdy build, maintaining his 8-packs and standing tall at 6'2. A decade has past. Benedict has finally became a White Knight--an Elite, knighted Royal Guard of the Royal Family that rules the State. As a Proselyte of the time, Benedict was one of the few hundreds of White Knights summoned upon by the Steward of Falador and Marshal of the White Order to participate in the Battle against the Zamorakian forces of Lord Pyro. During the Battle of the White City, both forces suffered heavy casualties. The ruling Steward of Falador and Marshal of the White Order, was injured and assumed to have died fighting off the insane Zamorakian despot Pyro, therefore passing White Knight command and the City to Richard's second-in-command, Seneschal Alexander Acriyata. Alexander was crowned King of Falador as his own bequest, to provide a strong Saradominist beacon for the people to look up to. King Alexander, in a fit of what has been said to be either madness or depression, appeared to have thrown himself from the White Tower of Falador to his supposed death. The elderly ruler of the Duchy of Sarimia, St. Weatherby Sworn Lionheart, took up Falador's throne as Alexander "dies", proclaimed as the first half icyene sage-king of Asgarnia. He held the renamed soverign kingdom together with a fair and honest effort, and attemptted to reunite the scattered forces of the Order of the White Knights. He managed to gain a recognizable leadership status among the scattered White Knight groups, Section Finstere, Section Rovin, Section Tain, but failed to unite them into one Order. Instead, he sought to maintain them in their respective sections but as a bond as the White Knight Alliance of Asgarnia, standing 90000 strong(90 joint clan members, excluding Section Tain due to them being sandbox). Asgarnia was at the peak of prosperity and strength at the time of his reign. Benedict Finstere, by the time, has ascended to the rank of Captain, leading his divided battalion, serving the ruling Royal House of Lionheart. The scattered knight forces of the time recognized House Lionheart's leadership of Asgarnia, though failed to unite together as one, pledged allegiance to the ruling monarch. With the coorperation of Section Finstere, captain Benedict Finstere was able to defend the kingdom for half a decade until the previous king Alexander returned from his supposed death. The sage king Weatherby, seeking a hiatus from the trecheries and politics of Asgarnia, returend the throne to the previous King Alexander, and descended back to nobility as the Grand Duke of Sarimia (Southshores) under the new king's rulership. Holy Asgarnian Empire Half of the noble House of Finstere followed the Grand Duke into the West, leaving Benedict and his brothers in Asgarnia. The Finstere Battalion was stationed at Fort Lionheart, which was built over the Monastery, in honour of the Grand Duke. It was until the corruption of the Salve, that a large portion of the Finstere Battalion was deployed to aid the Marshal's launch of assault to the temple of Paterdomus, leaving Benedict and a regiment of reserves behind to garrison. The White Order's assault to Paterdomus was an unexpected, complete failure against the overwhelming Vyre forces. It was announced that none survived in the battle of Paterdomus. The White Order was shutdown. Benedict, remaining as captain of the Finstere Battalion and the White Knights, led the remanants, his small regiment of garrisoned reserves to re-initiate the White Order. Upon the reformation, fliers were everywhere in the major towns, cities of Asgarnia, Misthalin and Kandarin to summon upon all capable knights of Saradomin to gather at Fort Lionheart, the new headquarter of the White Order. It was also by this time, Benedict Finstere took up the role as the new grandmaster of Albus Ordinis, the reformed White Order. The grandmaster, upon the monarch's request, was deployed to the northern border of Asgarnia with a battalion of White Knight cavalry. They were tasked to maintain the surveillance of Northern Asgarnia regarding of the increasing Dragonkin-Worshipper activity that began to pose a formidable threat in the Wilderness. Calvary Section Finstere since then was isolated and thus unaware of the occurances and frequent leadership-shifts of the White Order. It was until recently, that the Royal Asgarnian Infantry took up his garrison duty in the northern borders. Grandmaster Finstere returned to Fort Lionheart, realized it has been occupied by the Holy Crusaders, and returned to the Falador. Upon arrival at the White City, grandmaster Finstere along with his white cavaliers, requested for recognition to the new reforming leaders such as Sir Gawain Drake, Sir Vriff Vendet, Knightess Maya Strome. He was then approved for his leadership as one of the four Masters of the White Order. Sir Bool, a former chief commander, at some point was elected as the new leading grandmaster. He immediately disregarded Benedict's recognition of his leadership of the White Order. It was due to Sir Bool's reluctance, Benedict and his white knights, unwilling to comply with the unreasonable demotion, remain as outcasts of the White Order. To this date, they roam the Faladian outskirts eliminating all threats that may come to pass the Asgarnian borders. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Noble Category:Commander Category:White Knights